


Bandaids

by Chronicles_of_Scout



Series: You Wouldn't Like Me [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5 seconds of angst, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of miscarriage, Mild Angst, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicles_of_Scout/pseuds/Chronicles_of_Scout
Summary: After everything settles down, Kara gets some much needed medical attention and Alex gives her a lesson in pirates.





	Bandaids

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote that Tumblr post I legit just fell asleep. Like a narcoleptic. Apologies.
> 
> Here's our first foray back into Kara and Alex's lives. Hope I kept all my facts right. Unbeta'ed

Alex scrubs a hand over her face as she walks down the hallway towards her bedroom.It’s almost nine at night and she’s been in her office on a call with the DEO for the past two hours.Wren trots along beside her, her steps just as heavy as Alex’s.

As if _she_ were the one who’d had to deal with all of the bureaucracy.The Nalger, while having started at puppy sized adorableness, is now just passed Alex’s knee and built on lean muscle.Much more pretty than cute these days and, when the alien wolf ventures out in public, Alex gets many disapproving looks for “dyeing” her coat blue.

Animal abuse and all that.You’d think Wren would be more grateful but no, she still treated Alex like _she_ was the pet and Wren was the put out caretaker.

Shaking her head, Alex reaches for the door handle and freezes when she hears an odd sound from within.It sounds almost like a cross between a grunt and a whine, followed by a definitive _smack._

Wren looks just as puzzled as she does when she glances down and Alex kind of wishes she hadn’t left her weapon in the office.She has one under the bed as well but obviously that too is out of reach.

Not that she automatically thinks that Kara’s under attack.

That would be super weird and very PTSD which she does _not_ have.

Healthy as an ox.

… do Oxen get PTSD?

Wren is proof that alien animals do but like do _normal_ animals get it?

If there are adorable dogs out there with PTSD that don’t fart on Alex’s bed than maybe she’d admit to maybe having some side effects.Until then…

She presses down on the handle, easing the door open the slightest crack.Wren wriggles between her and the open space, snout pushing into the opening and letting out a near silent _wuff._

There was a time when Alex thought kids were gross and loud and useless.

She realizes now how foolish she had been.

Kara is sitting on the floor, Alex’s stolen blue button down open down the middle showing her bra.The muscles in her abdomen flutter every so often making the waistband of her sweatpants bunch up, all while Kalasin struts around her with a box of Band-Aids clutched to her chest.

The little girl has a severe look of disapproval and, when Kara turns her head to try to follow her movements, pushes Kara’s face back to the frontal position.Alex would be concerned if not for the way Kara bites her lip to hide her amusement.

It’s not something she’s spoken about or even really acknowledged but every time she sees the two of them together something in her gut churns with _want._ She’s not sure what it is or why it’s happening _now_ but it’s there and the longer she watches her two girls interact, the stronger it becomes.

Plus, on her own, Kalasin is the cutest kid in existence.Even cuter than Jon and Alex thought he was the best thing that had happened since Kara.

Turns out her life has had quite a few great additions and she’s decided to stop counting.Counting means she’s not expecting anymore to happen and with Kara back, she’s expecting a whole slew of good to happen.

Alex watches as Kalasin takes out the bandages Alex had gotten for her, Jake and the Neverland Pirates printed in blues and purples, and places them carefully over all of Kara’s injuries.New and old.

The new ones, Alex is confident will heal.The old ones… she’s not sure why they still scar.Clark doesn’t have a mark on his stupid body.Kara still holds every remnant of her time at CADMUS.Granted, she’s no Oliver Queen in terms of scar tissue, she is after all still Kryptonian, but the few she does have don’t seem to want to heal.

Which leaves Alex to assume the amount of Kryptonite she has taken in over the years is probably detrimental to her body.Which also makes Alex worry over what else could have been affected by the poison.

She’s got Kara’s blood running through about a dozen different tests to figure out where they stand but for now… for now she watches Kalasin place a kiss over every one of the bandages she lays down, trying to sooth her mother’s hurts.

The moment is ruined when Wren, apparently tired of being left out, forces her large head in the door and wriggles over to her family, happily dropping into Kara’s lap when she reaches them.Kara laughs and digs her fingers into the thick fur at the alien’s neck, making Wren thump her tail against the ground.

Alex rolls her eyes and enters at a more sophisticated pace.Both Kara and Kalasin look up at her with bright smiles and she has to fight the urge to pinch herself because dammit this is real and it’s _hers_ and she’s the luckiest being in existence.Who the hell is she kidding wanting more?

“Dr. Zor-El,” she throws Kalasin a salute and catches the girl when she flings herself into the air.“How is the patient?”

She walks them towards Kara who is still sitting on the floor, Wren rolled over on her back as Kara scratches her stomach.Both of her kid’s hands come up to just above her belly and she thrusts them towards each other and back out two times.Scared.

Alex sends an alarmed look to Kara, bending at the waist to kiss her and allowing Kalasin to transfer herself back into her mother’s arms.

Kara cups her hands over Kalasin’s ears while the little girl takes her turn petting Wren and getting dog hair everywhere.

“There was a water bug.It flew.”Kara has become very serious and it takes everything Alex has not to laugh in her face.Kara feels like she needs to show bravado to stop Kalasin from being scared of the same things she is.Alex is hoping her therapist will cure her of that ill-conceived notion.Besides.

Flying water bugs make _everyone_ uncomfortable _._

“That is scary.I’d be afraid too.”She kisses Kara again and plops down next to her on the floor, giving zero protests when Kara leans into her shoulder.Kara drops her hands from Kalasin’s ears and tangles her fingers with Alex instead.“I’ll call the exterminator tomorrow.I can’t let my girls get eaten by bugs.”

“Harley offered—”

“I am not letting Harley Quinn exterminate _anything_.I just finished the guest bedroom.Do you think I can afford to keep rebuilding?She’d light the place on _fire._ And none of our other friends either, they’re all terrible people who will leave us in rubble.”

Kara purses her lips, but the amusement is still dancing in her eyes.“You’re exaggerating.”

“You are underrating.”

“That’s not a thing.”

Kalasin throws her hands up and Alex immediately lasers in on the swift movements.She’s still not as quick as she would like to be, but she can at least understand everything now.

Plus, at this time of night it’s pretty easy to suss out that her kid wants a story.Alex is of course the only one allowed to provide said story.As far as Kalasin has come in the past month since Kara’s return, she still shies away from too much contact with her mother.

That she’d been trying to patch Kara up after her scare was a pleasant surprise in itself.Alex isn’t going to push for more when she’s already come so far as it is.

Thus, a night with Winnie the Pooh begins.Kara is just as enraptured as Kalasin, and when her daughter finally dozes off and Alex scoops her up to take her to her own room, she sees the older Kryptonian pull the book to her and resume reading where they had left off.

She’s still reading when Alex comes back but doesn’t seem too focused on it when Alex lays next to her, choosing instead to drop the book in favor of rolling into Alex’s side. The blonde head fits perfectly on Alex’s shoulder and the dip in Kara’s back is a perfect arm rest for Alex, her hand curving over her girl’s hip and resting on her stomach.Every muscle in Alex’s body relaxes at this feeling of rightness, and she drops a kiss to the top of Kara’s head.

“Are you cold?”Even before she finishes the question, she is pulling the blanket up over them and tucking it under Kara’s chin.

Kara snorts.“The cold never bothered me—”

“Frozen?Really?I thought we’d banned Disney movies after you watched Wall-E.”

“Ok one, that movie was _sad._ And two, _you’re_ the one who did this to me!I spoke English before I met you and three _, it was Pixar_!”

“It was Disney _and_ Pixar and speaking in movie quotes is fun.You love it.”Alex chuckles when Kara looks up at her and promptly tries to kiss the pout on her girl’s face away.“I missed you.”

They’d seen each other just before Alex’s call but it had only been for a few minutes.Juggling Alex’s job, Kara’s schoolwork, and a super powered toddler often left very little time for each other.It wasn’t easy but Alex wouldn’t trade it for anything.

She knew what it was to live without Kara and she knew what it was to live with Kara and she’d choose to live _with_ her every single time.

Kara sighs and buries her face in Alex’s neck.“How was your call?Does it sound like the President is going to reject the alien registration act?”

“Yeah,” Alex notes absently, fingers scratching at Kara’s scalp.She chuckles again when it seems like the Kryptonian is purring.She swears her girl is almost like a cat.“So far, so good but Lucy still has some stuff in the pipeline that she’s fighting for.She wants to add an amendment to the Bill of Rights to include aliens as well as humans so that there are no questions about what laws apply to who. Aside from the obvious benefits for us… It’s tricky taking an alien to trial when there are no laws that say the alien cannot commit the crime.”

Kara sighs again and Alex smiles.

“I’m sorry I’m boring you.”She teases, poking a finger in Kara’s side.The woman doesn’t even flinch just leans up and presses a quick kiss to Alex’s neck.

“Sorry.I’m just really tired.”

“And covered in band-aids.”

“And covered in band-aids.”Kara confirms, nose crinkling.“They’re kind of itchy but I don’t have the heart to take them off, you know?”

Alex hums, “we can tell her the pirates stole them away.”

“Does she even believe in pirates?”

“Every kid believes in pirates.Besides, Hook and Smee are the ones that give Jake a hard time when he’s just minding his own business treasure hunting.She’ll totally buy it.”

Kara pops up and the look she gives Alex is absolutely adoring.“I love you so much.”

“Because I freed you from the band-aid pirates?”Alex asks, plucking one such band-aid off of Kara’s shoulder.

“Because you know the characters in our kid’s favorite tv show.”Alex grunts, even now still slightly breathless when Kara says Kalasin is _theirs._ She plucks another bandage away but Kara raises up on her arms and kisses her passionately enough to distract her from her task.When they pull apart, Kara keeps her eyes closed and keeps kissing Alex’s face.“Thank you for taking us in.Thank you for giving us a home.”

“Always.”Alex breathes, tugging the blonde back into a kiss and rolling them over so that she’s the one pressing Kara into the mattress.She doesn’t intend to take it too far, content with simply _touching_ the Kryptonian, but Kara doesn’t seem to mind when she switches her kisses to Kara’s neck and trails a hand down her side.Kara actually arches into her touch and Alex feels a sharp clench in her abdomen, hissing as she tries to suck a bruise on the patch of skin she’s latched onto.It’s an impossible feat now that Kara is no longer on the Kryptonite but she still gives her level best.

It isn’t until she has her hand on the exposed skin of Kara’s stomach that she realizes what her feelings from before actually _mean_ and, when she does, her breath catches in her throat and she lurches up.Her knees are on either side of Kara’s hips and her eyes are blown wide in shock as she stares down at her.They’ve been in this position before but somehow this is an even scarier revelation.

Kara follows after her, her hand pressing to Alex’s chest right over her heart, a small tender smile on her lips.

“Hey, it’s ok.I already know you love me you Goober.”She’s trying to lighten the mood, distract Alex from her near hyperventilation and, while it’s appreciated, it is also ineffective.

“I want a baby.”The whispered words feel like their being pulled from the very center of her being with rusted fish wire.They _hurt_ coming out but once they’re there… “I want… fuck.” She rolls off of Kara, who looks absolutely dumbfounded, and puts her head in her hands trying to calm her heart rate.Now that the thought’s in her head she can’t quite manage to stop envisioning a newborn version of Kalasin.“Shit.Just forget I—”

“No.”Kara’s hands, mechanical and human, cup her face and she tries to tug Alex to look at her but gives up when the woman’s stubbornness shows through.“Alex, we can… let’s talk about it.It doesn’t… It’s not a _bad_ thing.I’m not angry.I’m not saying no.”

“We’re not even married yet.”Alex mumbles, focusing on her breathing and pressing her knuckles into her eyes.Something twitches near her thigh and she realizes Kara has dropped her hands between them.A slight drop in the bed and she can envision the way Kara would maneuver so that she was turned towards Alex.

“That’s not _my_ fault.”Kara comments wryly and it’s enough to make Alex look up.

“What?”

Kara purses her lips and levels Alex with a look.“You are the one who said you wanted to marry me and that was more than a year ago.Am I expected to buy the rings for my own proposal?”Unable to make her mouth function correctly, Alex simply sits there gaping like a fish.Kara hums and glances down at her prosthetic.It’s almost a replica of the one they had built for Oliver, and while it is extremely functional, it also doesn’t look very human.Alex had tried the skin mold that CADMUS had made but all of her attempts had resulted in goo and more than a year later, she still hasn’t perfected her regeneration formula.It was a huge point of discontentment for her.“I thought it was this at first—not that you were _shallow_ just that maybe you were waiting until I was whole…I wasn’t really sure.”

“It wasn’t that.”Alex croaks, overwhelmed and unprepared to be talking about this.Why the hell had she opened her mouth.She was such a fucktard.“I—fuck.I did… _say_ that but I wanted—I _want_ to give you everything.You’ve already lost so much; a half-assed proposal would be an insult.”

“So you _do_ want to marry me?”

“Yes!”When Kara looks up there’s a teasing grin on her face and Alex groans and flops onto her back.“I hate you.”

She still sighs when Kara begins to rub her chest, her fingers coming up to tangle in Kara’s.

“You were getting yourself worked up over nothing.I want to talk about it, but we can’t do that if you give yourself a panic attack.Ok?”

It takes a moment for her throat to work again but when it does, Alex offers a hesitant nod.“Ok.”

Smiling Kara leans down to give her a brief kiss.“So you want a baby.”

“I love Kalasin.”Alex quickly defends, “I do.She means the world to me and I’m not trying to replace her.I just—people have multiple kids all the time.”

“They do.Sometimes they have more than two.”

Throwing an arm over her eyes, Alex turns away from the blonde.“Please don’t make fun of me right now.”

“Alex,” Kara sighs and there’s another shuffle before she’s laying herself completely on top of the doctor.“I love you.”A kiss to Alex’s chin.“And I know how much you love _our_ daughter.If you want to have another child that does not discredit your relationship with the first one.”

“But—”

“No buts.I said what I said.”

“Please stop hanging out with Winn.”

“He’s my BFFL.”

“Oh my god.”

Kara giggles and Alex drops her arms, peering up into clear blue.“Hi.”

“Hi.”Alex whispers back.

“I want everything with you too.”Kara confesses, “and even though I may not _desire_ another child that doesn’t mean I’m opposed.But I do have a 2 more years left in my program—”

“You’re on track to finish in _one_.”

“—And I’d prefer not to be stressing out over a newborn during finals.”

Mouth pinching to the side, Alex nods slowly.“Ok, that sounds reasonable.”

Kara nods in return but her eyes drop to Alex’s neck and she starts playing with the necklace there.Alex gives her, her time to think, well used to the way Kara needs to retreat and find her words.

“I’m… still not saying _no_ but…” she bites her lip and Alex gently drags her nails down her back to try to ease some of her anxiety.“Would it… I’m not really sure if I would want to carry it.The baby that is.”

“That’s ok.”Alex murmurs, keeping her voice as soft and soothing as possible.“It’d be pretty unfair of me to say that you _have_ to be the pregnant one.Especially because this is something that _I—”_

_“_ It’s not.It’s not a “you” thing.It’s an us thing.I wouldn’t be saying yes if I didn’t want this.I do.I would love to raise a family with you, however big that gets I just…”Kara shakes her head, agitation clear on her face as she tries to sort out her thoughts.“When Lillian was…I was pregnant 9 times.Feeling… a _life_ being ripped out of you I just… I can’t go through that again and… there are things you can do right?”Trembling lips and imploring eyes almost break Alex’s resolve.Almost make her say that they should forget the whole thing.But then Kara’s still talking, and she’s loathed to interrupt her when she talks about her trauma.Kara rarely brings it up, choosing to air out her pain to her psychiatrist, but Alex will never turn her away.Never.

Instead she clears her throat and forces some evenness into her voice.“What do you mean?”

“To protect yourself.”Voice shaking, Kara continues.“I know that normal pregnancies aren’t like _that_ but… can you make it safe?I don’t want to lose you and I don’t want you to be in pain.”

“Hey,” Alex prods, nudging her nose against Kara’s and ignoring the slight wetness that comes from Kara’s tears.“I love you and I made you and Kalasin both a promise to do everything I could to come home.That means no dangerous risks.Including pregnancies.If you really want this, if you trust me, we can find a doctor that specializes and make a plan.Then when we’re _both_ ready, we’ll take that step ok?”Kara nods and drops her head to Alex’s shoulder.“Besides, now that I know I have the greenlight to plan my proposal I need to make it epic.”

“Do not hire a skywriter.”

“I have class.”

“Or rent a jumbotron.”

“Amateurs.”

“Just… whatever movie you are thinking of referencing you don’t need to.I don’t need something big.”

“Shush.”Kara huffs but stays silent so Alex takes a chance on her next words. She’s never been great with words but she feels like this moment calls for some.And she’s past done waiting for perfect moments or signs.Whenever Kara needs encouragement or support or reassurance, Alex will damn well _find_ the words.“Honey… I am _so_ sorry that you were in pain.If I could I would take it all away and bear it myself, but I know you wouldn’t like that and that it might mean I lose Stitch in the process, so I won’t tempt the fates.But I need you to know that I love you so very much.You are the most important person in the world to me and I would never ask you to do something you weren’t completely comfortable with.You know that right?”

There’s a soft movement against her neck and Alex takes that for a nod.“I know.”

So Alex blows a raspberry in her neck.

“EW!”Kara shrieks, “you’re such a weirdo!”

Alex rolls them over, intent on making Kara forget all about the terribleness of her past.“Maybe but I’m also _your_ favorite person in the world too.Weirdo or not.”

Kara smiles up at her, a bandage placed over her temple and cheek and looking absolutely ridiculous and beautiful and _perfect._

She reaches up and cups the back of Alex’s neck, voice as sure as Alex has ever heard it.“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kara is happy. Alex is happy. Wren is happy. Kalasin is happy.
> 
> Happiness abound. Eventually (soonish) I'll post something regarding the regen formula but not now.
> 
> I'm too far in Avengers mode so if it's not currently done you won't see it til May.
> 
> Until then!
> 
> ~Chronicles


End file.
